Losing Friends
by Witch4
Summary: Auggie gets some bad news.


Losing Friends

A/N: This is a prequel of sorts to my Spooks and Ghosts stories in the Losers and Covert Affairs archives. This takes place during "The Losers."

Summary: Auggie finds out about Bolivia.

"What the hell happened?" the female voice practically screeched (though he would never say it to the face of the voice's owner) in his ear. Auggie Anderson had been rudely awoken at 5:23 in the morning at his parents' house in Glendale, Illinois by his former Special Forces team's one and only female member.

Master Sergeant Adelaide "Doll" Brun was a force to be reckoned with. At 5 feet 9 inches and a muscular 145 lbs, she was the fiercest female soldier Auggie had ever met. She had been a part of the Losers, unofficially of course, for three missions in South America where her abilities as a native Spanish Speaker as well as a trained (female) CIA operative had proven useful.

However, being rudely awoken by her at dark-o'clock was something he had not missed about the feisty brunette.

"What are you talking about, Doll?"

"Turn on the news. They're saying that they killed 25 kids in Bolivia."

Auggie didn't have to ask who the "they" she was talking about were. He just sighed and told her that she would need to wait a minute or two while he carefully walked out of his childhood room, down the hall, and carefully maneuvered down the stairs and to the right until he walked into the couch in his parents' living room. Following the back and side of the couch until he was properly situated in front, he dropped gracelessly onto the leather sofa, felt around for the remote, and turned the TV on, the volume kept low enough so that it didn't wake up his parents or second oldest brother who was also staying with them.

"-And if you're just joining us, our top story this morning is the tragic deaths of 25 Bolivian children and 9 US soldiers in the jungle outside of Riberalta. The Department of Defense and the Secretary of the Army are saying that the soldiers were not authorized to be in Bolivia and that their reason for being in the country is, at this time, unknown. The soldiers killed have not yet been officially identified, but they are believed to be Colonel Franklin Clay, Captains Matthew Partridge and William Roque, Lieutenant Jonathan Tully, Sergeant First Class Carlos Alvarez, Staff Sergeants Linwood Porteous and Gregory Atwater, and Corporals Jacob Jensen and Martin Chan…"

Hearing the names of his friends and former Losers caused Auggie to drop the phone in his hand. He didn't even realize that it wasn't in his hand until he heard Doll screaming at him through the receiver.

"Auggie! Auggie, are you still there? Damn it! Answer me!"

Auggie felt around for his cell phone and, picking it up, brought it back up to his ear.

"I'm on vacation, so this is the first I'm hearing about it. What are you getting from your end?"

"Dickerson and Wilcox have been in a conference call for the last 3 hours. No one seems to know anything. I'm wondering if you'd heard anything about this."

"No, but…Wait, I remember reading about a top level covert mission to Bolivia to take out Fadhil. But, that wouldn't be them. It was a simple laser paint mission. Really far below the Losers' usual jobs."

"Do you remember who ordered it?"

"There wasn't a real name attached to it. Only the cover name of Max."

"I don't believe that they're dead. You remember those missions we went on. There's no way that a simple helicopter crash could take out the boys."

"I'll do some digging on my end when I get back to Virginia. There has to be more to this then what's being said."

"I'll do the same. Good luck, Auggie. And pray for them."

"The same to you, Doll. Let's get together the next time you're stateside."

The two friends hung up and each began planning how they were going to get the intel necessary to prove that the unit that they had spilt their blood with was not at fault. By the time Auggie's parents and brother got up, he had a plan beginning to form. By breakfast, his family had heard about the boys that Auggie had served with and agreed with Auggie that there was no way the Losers could have been responsible.

Now to prove it.

* * *

><p>Okay, well that was my first Covert Affairs one-shot. I hope it was okay.<p> 


End file.
